turth or dare: medabots style
by Wandering outlaw
Summary: you know it! its time to toture your favorite medabots characters. this won't work without you the readers
1. Chapter 1: intro

(I own my characters)

Metabee: oh my head, what happened? (Looks around to see a large circular area with the season 1,2&3 characters.)

Showblade: you're on mine very on truth or dare show! Titled truth or dare: medabots style! With my co-host archer and sniper!

Archer: Hey, what's up?

Sniper: Up is a direction.

Showblade: Okaaay moving on. You'll all be here till I get bored.

Suzy: You can't keep us here! Ambiguous 2 attack!

One-of-those-names-I-can't-remember: Exor attack!

Other-guy: You too unitrix!

An arrow lands home in Exor and unitrix heads while a bullet lands in Ambiguous 2's.

Archer:(can be seen notching an arrow.) Anyone else?

Everyone else: uhh… no!

Showblade: good! Now seeing how there are no dares and this is the first chapter I'm letting you off easy, but fair warring once the dares are coming you better watch out. Good night! Also if there no dares for a while I will be doing events where we'll be doing stuff like baseball. Now good night!


	2. closets and the first dare

Showblade: Aright, new chapter, new dares! This first one is from dargonmaster77

I think we should start this with what should have happened in Medabots. But  
first Showblade here's a closet (installs it), A fan pit was hard finding fans  
but got them and a Janitor just incase it gets messy.

Oceana: BLOW HER UP RIGHT NOW! (Sorry for yelling)

Metabee and Brass: Confess your love and make out in the closet

Showblade: thanks DM77 for the stuff (admires stuff. And begins walking around) let's see… closet… a janitor, ready for your duties?

Janitor: shut up kid.

Showblade: Go to heck.

Janitor: pleased to work with ya. (Shakes hand.)

Showblade: Same here... now lets see rabid fan pit… back you bloody monsters! Back! (Hands them a very convincing koji doll which was screaming, no don't!)

Archer: uhh, showblade?

Showblade: yes?

Archer: that was koji.

Showblade: ah, crap. Be right back! (Jumps in fan pit)

One epic fight latter…

Koji: (all beat up with hair missing.) Showblade...you…suck.

Showblade: screw you!

Sniper: Back to dares?

Showblade: yeah sure whatever, DIE OCEANA! (Fires R.P.G to her face.)

Sometime latter…

Metabee: hey where'd Oceana go?

Showblade: She uhh…quit! Yeah that's it. Now isn't there something you wanted to Brass?

Metabee: I did? (WHAM! Holds head) Oh yeah I did! (Gets brass in a heartfull embrace.)

Um, brass?

Brass: yes metabee?

Metabee: I-I think I might be in love with you.

Brass: I-I think i might be in love with you too metabee. (Metabee leads her to closet where various sounds could be heard)

Everyone else save for metabee and brass open mouth stare.

Showblade: I didn't think medabots could do that. Well uhh…that's all the time we so, yeah… bye!


	3. Chapter 3: the fanpit!

Showblade: One more chapter, one more dare. Also we'll be doing baseball in the next chapter. This one from dragonmaster77

Okay you know you could have left Koji in there he would have got  
out...eventfully...Anyway question for  
Peppercat: Do you have a crush on a certain Blue robot hedgehog from the  
Sonic series?

(I heard it's natural to have characters from other series make cameos don't  
believe me check out jackattack5 some truth and dare it include Jack Sparrow in  
chapter 48)

Phantom Renegade or should I say Henry: Where were you in the third series?

Sumilidon: Push you most hatred character in the fangirl pit

Showblade: I could've done that, and I will again. (Hand the fangirls koji but hands them ikki bye mistake)

Metabee: you just gave them ikki!

Showblade: oh yeah! Ah whatever, he'll get out there somehow. What's that noise?

?:ahhhh! (Hits the some boxes)

Showblade: hey I know you! You're metal sonic!

MS: how did I… wait, I know you! You're the guy who made us go to that army training camp!

Showblade: oohh yeaah. That was funny!

MS: I've been waiting for this for a long time. (Fires missles)

The missiles get closer, Showblade blinks, even closer, he looks at fake watch,closer...

Showblade: this is stupid (whips out a desert eagle and shoots each missiles down.)

MS: oh crap.

Showblade:(looks at missiles than at MS) you tried to kill me, you blamed me for making you go to that camp, you broke my roof, but worst of all you BROKE my boxes. For that you must DIE! (fights an epic battle with MS)

Metabee:(while trying to avoid gunfire.) psst archer why is showblade mad that some boxes were broken?

Archer:(doing the same) he's not mad about the boxes he's mad that some of his stuff was broken, he's very territorial about his stuff. (picks up mike) okay peppercat do you like MS?

peppercat: who?

archer:that guy.(points to MS who is getting his butt kicked.)

Peppercat: no. why would i like someone i don't know?

archer&arc-dash: Yes!(glare at each other)

showblade:(roundhouse kicks MS all the way back to DM77 fic.) she dosen't know snice he wasn't in my fics. anyway PR answer the question!

PR: i was arrested by that man! (points to a fat lazy select corps officer. if you played the games than you should know what he looks like.)

FLSCO: Wait, what?

showblade: how could you? he was the best character in the whole show!!! (whips out dual halo 1 pistols and shoots him endlessly.)

Sumilidon: okay! (pushes koij in fanpit. who hits ikki on the way sending both into the pit.)

showblade:(0-0) why did you do that?

Sumilidon: he always bosses me around!

showblade: hmmm... well can't argue with that logic! see ya next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Negabee!

showblade: well this should be good. oh hey look its nega-bee!(from dm77)

nega-bee: that's right! here's dm77 dare!

nega-bee: nega-bee here filling in for dm77.

metabee: you suck i'm better because i had your behind handed to you in dm's first chapter of chaos squad.

brass: emerl says hi.

ikki and other humans: you will bow to me!

me: what are you doing?

nega-bee: sorry.

me: anyway i have one.

blackbeetle: are you and metabee related by any chance?

showblade: oh yeah, to use nega-bee i have to let him beat up metabee and let him throw him into the fanpit.

metabee: what?!

nega-bee: you heard him. (beats up metabee and throws him in the fanpit. then laughs maddly.) ha! servers him right!

showblade: yeah, but i actaully like metabee. (whips out grappling hook and saves him just after he enters the fanpit.) sorry dm77 but you never said for how long.

nega-bee: well crap, whatever you still have to bow to me humans!

showblade: unfortunately he's right better you do it.(uses author powers to make them bow.)

nega-bee:(laughs evilly but noticed showblade who is not bowing.) hey why aren't you bowing?

showblade:(in a deep demoinc voice) i never bow. (roundhouse kicks nega-bee all the way back to dm77) oh yeah brass emrel says hi.

brass: thats sweet but how can i say hi back?

showblade: archer will help you with that.

archer: come on brass.(brass marks a piece of parper with 'hello' and 'how are you?' on it. then which archer attches a arrow to it and fires out the still broken roof, where a very loud 'ow' could be heard) oh crap i think we hit nega-bee.

metabee: ha! servers him right!(look i don't know how to spell servers right or anything.)

showblade: (looking at hole in roof) huh, i forgot about that, come on janitor lets fix it. as for the rest of you go play baseball. with my own little twist.

ikki: whats that?

showblade: you'll find out.(sends them off.)

sometime later...

showblade: (sees them all cut up with burns and cuts.)

metabee: why didn't tell us that the baseball bats were lightsabers and the ball were laser guns?! (yes i made them do that.)

showblade: you never asked.

ikki: i did ask-

showblade:(cutting him off) no you didn't anyway before we leave metabee and blackbeetle are you two related?

blackbeetle: we are in high school medabots stlye but in our world, well who knows?

showblade:kam.

kam:(shrugs shoulders)

showblade:okayyy. bye!


	5. Chapter 5: two dares! bad chapter name

showblade: two dares this time! number one from dm77

nega-bee: (entering and hands letter to emerl) for you...jerk

emerl: heard that!

me: geez...

emerl: i want to know somethings...

metabee: how come you do that werid noise when you're angered or annoyed?

brass: i'm fine and you?

the screws medabots: as of today your head of the gang.

the screws: read above only it will say serve the medabots after your.

all of rubberrobo gangs medabots: whats it like serving a perfetic group worse then eggman?

rokusho: where were you in the 3rd season?

showblade:you heard er i mean read the gizoid letter thing... crap. i messed that up.

metabee: gizoid?

showblade: thats what he is, he's like a medabot expect without a medal. now answer the question!

metabee: (reads dare) oh! well i guess its out of pure force of habit.

showblade:ask a smart question and get a dumb answer.

brass: good and thanks for asking

cyandog: sweet! do our bidding slaves!

spkye: wait,what?

showblade: you heard the bot!

sometime later...

cyandog: (seen on a beach chair in a resort) ahh... this is the life right guys?

peppercat&totalizer: right!

back at the sutdio....

showblade: wow they may be gone for awhile so rrg medabots what was it like to serve under them

whitesword:(after one of thoses converstions) whats a short word for the-most-treibble-job-ever-never-should've-taken?

archer:ouch, that bad?

landmotor: yes.

showblade: well that answers that. rokusho where were you in the 3rd season?

rokusho: i was in it. its just that i was in roks body, couldn't you tell by the voice?

showblade: then how? (looks at rokusho and roks.)

roks: this is your fic, not mine.

showblade: right 2nd dare fromautobotgirl12328

this is one funny story. i can't think of any dares. sorry i've moved a smidge away from medabots and into the transformers area where i torture ratchet...sorry getting carried away with my evil thoughts. part of me wants henry/ pr to tell everyone he is the phantom taking half the show wants to kill him...either that or see metabee get his butt kicked by ikki...this is getting really long so i'll just story talking...

showblade: i wouln't call those evil more like bad. anyway... hey ph tell everyone who you are!

ph: I'm the phatom renegade!

showblade:oh crap he found a loophole in the dare. sorry but thats all the time we have. so bye!


	6. Chapter 6: jack sparrow

showblade:this one gonna be fun from DM77

dare:Okay I got a couple.

Rubberrobos: do an all out battle against Darth Vader.

Rokusho: Take Medabee, Mephiles the dark and anyone else from another series (authors choice) and teach them and if there not doing well beat them till they do.

Everyone else react Star Wars scenes with real weapons from the scene.

showblade: okay seeing how the the rubberrobos know NOTHING of swordsmanship lets give it up for our favouirte pirate captin, Jack sparrow!

Jack s: you there, where am i?

showblade: on my Truth or dare fic?

Jack s: ah, is there rum?

showblade: don't worry you'll get it.

jack s: good, hate be in your shoes if i didn't.

showblade:? anyway can you teach these guys to fight?(points to robbos.)

jack s:(closer and in whisper)can i insult them?

showblade:yes

jack s:can i shoot them?

showblade:yes

jack s: do i still get the rum?

showblade:yes

jack s:(out) smart lad, you should listen to him! (go's over to robbos.) right then lets see what rubber necks can do.

seaslug: wait you can't tell us what to do!

jack s: have you killed someone?

seaslug:uhh no!

jack s: thought not! (puts them though "training" which involed gaint spining blades of doom,the breaking of the laws of phyics, several bullet wounds, and drunken pirates)

showblade: okay if you guys don't fight well then rokusho,metabee,Mephiles the dark,willy from spriggs(tm),spriggs,chuck norris,and shadow the hedgehog.(my favorite STH character)

RRG:what?

showblade:go get him! (pushes them torwds Darth Vader)

shimrplips:(get hand cut off by darth vader) my hand!

shadow: do better! (shoots him SCAR killing him)

willy:SPPPPRRRRIGGGGGGSSSS! (fires rocket launcher at spriggs who doges with ease on a A.T.V)

spriggs:honk! (spriggs never speaks spriggs does it with a A.T.V)

seaslug:(dying) help... please

Metabee: no way you stink! (shoots with repeater)(right arm, left arm revolver)

Chuck norris: (roundhouse)

shadow: CHAOS BLAST! (explosion that can be seen from obit)

showblade:(flops over as they do in MGS protecting him from all harm)(gets up) ouch what happened? (sees everyone dead) well crap.( revives everyone using author powers and sends all non medabots characters back) up on your feet it didn't hurt that much.

ikki: our bodies are still there! (throws up)

showblade: (sees bodies) oh yeah janitor your up

janter: dang kids and there nukes and WMD

showblade: last part this is going to be funny!

(Mos eselsy escape)

ikki(as Luke, looks at falcon) its a pice of junk.

showblade:(as han solo) yeah, well screw you buddy no-one cares!

stromtoopers(as PMCs from MGS4) hold! blast them.

ikki: shotgun! (heads inside)

showblade:(whips out blaster and shoots getting headshots) you guys suck at aiming! (gets inside falcon)

trooper:(alive somehow) that hurts!

(Qui-Gon Jinn death)

whitesword:(as darth maul)(stabs roksuho playings above)

Roks: (as Obi-won) NOOOOOO!

white-sword:(looks at rokusho who looks fine) he's still alive!

Roks: you killed him!

white-sword: did you not hear what i said? okay thats it i'm leaving.(shleid door goes down) ah.

one fight later...

white-sword:(standing above riks who dangling by a knob) wow that was dumb i can't beveile you did that! that was dumb. (sees bugs) ah! bugs! (slashes)

roks: must call on the power of cornieses! (jumps over whitesword)

white: how did you..(gets sliced in half) you suuuckkk

roks: (stabs roksuho in head with lightaber when about to kneel) noooo!

(last one) (frist scence in new hope)

rebel:(from MGS4)(playing as you know what and aginst wall leading to door) hey what happens if then come in though anouthor door. (boom! from different part of ship)

PMC:(inside) heeyy... where are they?

showblade:soo bored...

jack s: right bye! (runs with a crapload of rum and gold)

showblade: wait what?(looks to where rum and gold are kept) JACK SPPARRRROW! (I couldn't resits putting that in)


	7. Chapter 7:barney? OH CRAP!

showblade:and here we go again. from DM77

_Ha I know what that door question is from. Okay...  
Every human: has to battle there hero_

while the all the Medabots minus Metabee and Brass: are forced to watch the dreaded Barney show and if anyone is still living let them watch Garfield and freinds.

Metabee and Brass: Go on your first date.

showblade: this is qutie the oddball, here we go.

(rirntro vs SMX)

rirntro:(begans speaking quickly and loudly)

SMX: can't...go..on..living.(dies)

(ikki vs )

ikki: lets do this.

:(begans a long lesson on medabots and types and how they were discroved and made.)

ikki:why? (dies)

(koji vs..showblade? what the heck?)

showblade:wait,what?

koji: i'm rich so i have no hero.

showblade:i hate arronat people.(orders an airstike on koji)

koji: (gets a nuke dropped on him)

studio:(BOOOM!)

showblade:(dying.) ouch...(eats ration. gets better) okay then.(revives everyone.) wow you guys have the WORST fighting styles i've seen!

erika: hey i didn't get a chance to fight!

showblade: well... look! its the phatom regagnde!(points to nowhere)

everyone:(inculding PR) where?

showblade:(throws smoke on floor and quiclky ties up medabots and for added fun their medafights, expect for my Ocs,)

erika: hey! the dare said that the medabots had to watch barney!

showblade: yeeaah.. i know.

metabee: hey what about me and brass? we're not supposed to be tied up!

showblade: oh yeah sorry(gets dagger and cuts ropes)

metabee:so were should we go?

showblade: (looks out window) well the sun's setting and they'res a picknick basket over there.

metabee: what are you getting at?

showblade:(faceflauts) do i have to spell it out for you?! or do you want me to roundhouse kick you and brass all the way over there?

metabee: uh... come'on brass! (takes brass and leaves)

showblade:(cracks knuckles) this we'll be fun.

many hours of watching barney later...

showblade:(sees most of them dead) i could hold a gagrage sale...(begans thinking of ways to get parts and watches)

rokusho: (alive) i'm still alvie.

roks: me too.

warbaindt: same here.

showblade: oh, so you tough guys huh? well take this! (puts in GAF in DVD player)

thethreeofthem: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU MONSTER!

showblade: hey, if it proves to you guys that i'm NOT a monster i'll watch this thing with you.

after that...

showblade: (okay) wow this is LAME.

warbandit:(dying) how come you aren't dead?

showblade: i have an immtiuy to bad shows.

TTOT: (dies) (lol)

metabee: (back from the picknick) hey why is everyone dead?

showblade: eh, weak immune system, wanna help with a gagrage sale?

brass: sure

showblade: great! (sees camera) uhh shows over! (stabs it.) well okay....


	8. Chapter 8: we will, we will kill you

showblade: i've been thinking...

sniper: about what?

showblade:should we let one of my OCs in? you know, to help?

archer: you're not talking about?

showblade: yep

metabee: just WHO are you talking about?

sniper: should we?

showblade: yep (uses author powers to teleport the OC over to them) i like for you to meet Nomad!

nomad: and you brought me here because?

showblade: because i need help to make there lives bad.(thumbs the characters)

nomad: why should I?

showblade: i'll pay you.

nomad: how much?

showblade: 500 a day.

nomad: fine.

showblade: good heres the first dare

_Hey I should have mentioned the GAF was a reward to the survivers oops._

So...  
PR: EVERYONE FLIPPING KNOWS WHO YOU ARE?!?!?!?!?!

Metabee and Brass: (from Emerl) How'd your date go? Also me and Cyber want to  
know if you'd like to meet us later.

Peppercat: How much does a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?  
say it three time fast.

Humans: (unleashes Darlek Sec) RUN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE (author your safe from  
Sec he learned he can't kill authors)

nomad: dares?

archer: turth or dare fic

nomad: ah

showblade: well okay... hey PR asnwer the question! oh wait... its a statement.

PR: what?

archer: i'm pretty sure its for how everyone in the sencond seaseon knew who you are.

erika: how come i don't know who he is? and where's henry?

henry: right here.

erika: then how?

showblade:(mind) thank god for advanced robaitics(real) okay peppercat say it.

peppercat: how much can an wood chuck..chuck wood? too confusing! (falls down)

showblade:(tick,tick,tick,tick,DING!) hey guys! hot medabot here that needs CPR!

allmalemedabots:(begin fighting each other)

showblade: knew that would happen. okay then (brings in sec)

sec: DEATH TO ALL HUMANS, oh look fellow robots! ROBO FREEDOM! (shoots all humans expect showblade and nomad) what? why can't i kill you?

showblade: well i'm an author.

nomad: and you haven't shot me yet.

sec: well then TAKE THIS (fires the lazer at nomad)

nomad:(doges) you tried to kill me (goes wolf and grows claws)

sec: (gets clawed in half by nomad)

showblade: ohh yeah i forgot about the sencond part... brass wanna take over?

brass:it was very romoantic and the sunset was very pretty as for the sencond part well...(sees showblade and metabee on a nearbly computer) you'll find out.

showblade: (off computer) well put brass. see ya next time! oh, i'm keeping sec around and Anonymous Reviews are now up! so if you don't have an account here, now you can sumbit a dare!


	9. Chapter 9:fights and kitesnot really

Showblade: sing it we will, we will rock you. Oh yeah dare, DM77

_Okay here's Emerl._

Emerl: Yep. And the dares

M&B: the beach when you can get here.

Metal Sonic: OUT OF MY WAY! (Shoves Emerl off)

Metabee: LISTEN YOU YELLOW BEETLE! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME I'LL WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YOU! (Leave to your fic)

Emerl: Okay I'll just end it now

Showblade: ah...(hears multiple booms coming from outside)

metal:(burst through the wall) alright Metabee lets do (sees showblade) AH! I worship your awesomeness. I love the ground you walk, and-

Showblade: dude its alright, I'm the free and easy going type and not the type to hold grudges besides your fight is with Metabee, not me.

Metal: whew!

Showblade: but if you don't fight fairly and honorably then you'll incur my wrath!

Metal: gulp!

Ikki: transport medapart! (Transports spinning arm)

Showblade:(makes scene change to a rocky area with plenty of cover for Metabee and so metal can't use his full speed)

Mr. referee: medafighter ready? Medabot, robattle!

(One-epic-fight-but-i-don't-want-to-write-because-i-suck-ar-fighting-sences)

Showblade: HOLY CRAP! That was easy the lamest fight I ever saw.

Sniper: I can't bevele it ended in a tie

Nomad: wow, that was bad.

Showblade: yeah anyway, wait what?

Someradomnoobonxboxlive/whinnine reader:OMG WHY DIDN'T YOU WRITE THE FIGHT?! YOU ARE NOOB!

Showblade: HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!

Srnoxl/wr: LOLOL, I AM HAXOR

Showblade:(runs him though with a cutlass) okay then metal, Metabee time to go to the beach!

Metal&metabee: sweet!

Showblade: one more thing (whips out a cell phone that looks like Karen's)

Koji: where'd did you get that?

Showblade: uhhh

(Flashback)

Karen:(looking at cell)

Showblade: hey look it's the PR (points to him)

Karen:(turns head)

Showblade:(steals phone)

(End flashback)

Showblade: I found it, (calls limo)

M, M&B: a LIMO?

Showblade: what? What's wrong with a limo?

Metal: nothing, we weren't expecting it.

Showblade: Well get in! (Shoves the three of them inside) one last dare from vaders apprentice ()

_  
you rock dude any way have __dragon ball z__ characters have an all out war with  
medabots from all __three seasons_

Showblade: Can do! But sense Metabee and brass aren't here there saved! (Teleports DBZ characters)

Goku: HEY LOOK ROBOTS MUST DESTROY! (Begins screaming loudly.)

Showblade: they include my OCS, and NONE WILL HARM THEM! (Whips out broadsword) LETS DO THIS!

One epic fight later

Showblade and trunks are the only two left alive

Showblade: I have to admit, you're one of the strongest guys I fought.

Trunks: what are you?

Showblade: an author. (Kills heavily) that was tough. (brings everyone back to life.) see you guys later!


	10. Chapter 10:sonic? and shadow?

showblade:(watching tv) huh? oh we're back, shoot.(kicks tv over) you saw nothing. once again from good ole' DM77

_[Sonic the Hedgehog]_

OW! hey Didn't you read this line: "Okay: Tahu, Gali, Kopaka, Lewa, Pohatu, Onua, Takanuva, Nidhiki, Krekka, Tuyet, All the Piraka including Vezon, The Barraki, Axonn, Brutaka, the Rahkshi who can talk, Toa Mahri, The Toa Metru and Teridax."

Read the one before The Toa Metru! Well since I'm here. Hello Medabot people I'm Sonic the Hedgehog the fastest thing alive. I've got somethings to do.

All fast Medabot characters: i challenge you to race eachother and the winner get's to race me.

Mr. Referee: How do you know when a Robattle is about to take place?

Metabee: I've noticed you and me are a lot alike in personality. Also Metal Say's your a good figher but if Metal used his Neo form you would have one.

Whoever there is close to being Emo: Chanlenge Shadow to an emo duel.

showblade: yeah, yeah i figured that out sonic.

sonic:good, you're not going choke me again are you?

showblade:noooo.(nods) also i'm nerfing you so you can't run so fast.

sonic:so who am i up against?

showblade:Roks,arc-beetle,rokusho,sumilidon,and redrun.

sonic:fine(go's to race)

Mr. Referre: trade serect!

showblade:i guess his neo form would be the one in the thrid season. i'll bring him in.(does that)

(i'll call him medic due to his red cross)medic: how do i get here?

metabee: meda-clone!

medic: you're the meda-clone(the two of them trade insults)

showblade: i'll slove this!(makes brass hot, ya know for medabots standers?)

medic&metabee:(stare at her with heart shaped eyes.)

showblade: well that's one problem done, now i couldn't figure out who's more emo kam or zuru so i decied, both. Have fun!

kam &zuru:What?

showblade: i hate to be you guys.(gets shadow)

shadow:you again?

showblade: yes me again. got a problem with that?(brims with power)

shadow:no.

showblade:good. get to the dual!

shadow:(beats the living crap out of them) well, that was fun.

showblade:i'll bet. well that's the end of that. oh and sonic?

soinc:yes?

showlade:DIE!(chokes sonic. laughs evily)


	11. Chapter 11:love is in the meda air

showblade: i'm back, and i learned spainsh

metabee:wait,really?

showblade:katie metabee!

metabee:what does that mean?

showblade:shut up, let's go to dares

_Sonic: Glad I got out of there_: I alerted G.U.N to you. You all have 3 choices escape, surrender or kill

Shadow: Shut up! Now then The Ultimante Lifeform and the faker has a few challenges in mind for you all.

Metabee: Prove yourself a hero by saving Brass from Dr. Eggman

Sumilidon: be honest what do you do around Neutranurse?

Rokusho: Did your medafighter ever return?

metabee: wait brass is taken?

eggman:thats right OWWW!(gets hit by showblade with a stick)

showblade:Look a pintate! GET HIM!(everyone(minus brass) hits him with a stick)

after that....

showblade: okay com'on metabee(sends him and metabee over there)

at the hideout...

door:(gets kick in)

showblade: wow i never knew cardbroad could be so tough.

metabee:uhhhh...

showblade: huh? oh.(sees all of eggman's robots worshiping brass 'cause i forgot to make un-hot, but then again why would I?) okay.... i'm just going to leave.(runs back to studio)

studio

showblade: okay what i miss?

sumilidon: not much?

showblade: are you answering me or the dare?

sumilidon: uhh both?

showblade:(raises eyebrow) okay...?

rokusho: he did retrun, but he's up in space.

showblade:actullay....

jantior: (removes hat to be.... dr. huhsi?)

rokusho: how do did get here?

huhsi: i'll tell you everthing latter.

showblade: i can see you two need to catch up, so bye! (sends them off)

squidguts: what? uhh run away! (speeds off)

showblade: wait i don't think i deaitvied the mines outside! HOLY CRAP!!

sudtio:(Blows up)

showblade:(flying though the air) AHHHHHH (lands facefrist in drit) OW! next dare.(falls down and brings everything back.) from... vaders apprentice.(falls asleep)

_hi hey yugi mouto wants to duel rokusho for his cape i dont know why but if yugi loses he becomes rokushos slave for two chapters and showblade can you send the medabots on a romantic picnic (except from your ocs)while all the humans are being crushed by megaemporer + dalek sec bwa ha ha ha bow to them humans_

archer: seeing how showblade is asleep and he's not the type of guy you want to wake up we'l contutie without him, rokusho your up.

-----------

at the dual

-----------

rokusho:(play blue eyes white dragon and takes anothor card)

yugi:(plays dark magian)

rokusho:(plays exzoidia) obiante!(wins)

------

sudtio

-------

sniper: did you win?

rokusho:yes.

yugi: now i gtta be your slave for two chapters?

archer:alright everybody go to the pinic

metabee: what about you two?

sniper: we gotta make sure that the humans get crushed.

--------------

some random feild

-------------

ME:(mega-empor) (crushing everything)

meta-evil:(laughing like a mad man. fails to notice a shadow that looks like showblade)

showblade:(kicks him right into ME path.) that for was for waking me up!(looks at ME) might as well take this thing down.(leaves to fight ME.)

----

pinic

----

metabee:this is nice.(sees two figures falling though the sky)

the two figures land, making imprints in the ground

metabee:archer! sniper are you two alright?

sniper: we're fin-(gets cut off since ME head crushes the two)

showblade:(standing on top of ME's head and looking badass, while holding black iviy and omega.)what?

metabee: you just crushed archer and sniper.

showblade: really? hold on. (jumps down and tosses ME head skyhigh) anyway here's the last dare from shadow master

_metabee:you must to play the guitar and then write song all about how much you love brass then play it her all this must be done in 1 hour  
arc-dash peppercat go to closet and stay there till metabee has finished his dare  
ikki ive placed $500 bounty on your head so run  
roks express your feelings for blakbeetle and then go on a cruise shadow master of chaos has spoken_

arc-dash:kay(leaves to closet with peppercat)

----

30 mintunes later

---

arc-dash(pokes head out closet)

metabee:(playing the gutiar like a god while everyone else is headbanging as best they can.)

arc-dash: (speechless)

---

concert done

---

showblade: that was awesome! how you learn yo play like that?

ikki: you've sold seven gold records too!

metabee: oh you know, i picked up a few things here.

showblade: now that's done, a bounty hunter should show up in three... two... one. (jango fet crashes though a wall)

jango: i'm here for you. (aims blasters at ikkiMC-dead)

showblade: i wonder if it was a dead or alive bounty? hey where'd roks and blackbeattle go?

kam: while you were watching jango fet, they left on a curise ship.

showblade: oh okay hoprfully the'll send us a poastcard. well, see you later.

------

black ivy and omega are two of my fictional weapons. black ivy is a broadsword with a gold blade and steel grip. omega is a pistol that is black


	12. Chapter 12: dimensional adventural

showblade: long delay? who cares. next one is up from DM77

_Sorry for the long prolonged review just thinking of some._Neutranurse your mind when your by thourgh answer what goes striaght: I want a Sumilidon

Brass: Read chapter 43 of my Ask Sonic fic.

Metabee: Do you know you and Bumblebee from Transformer are related since your both made from the same company.

Showblade: Here's a feeding pit. fill it with things that will eat both humans and robots trust me it's fun watching them being devoured.

showblade: hmmm...(looks evily at koij)

koji: what are you looking at me like that-(sence changes to the pit of death sence from 300, expect its the feeding pit)

showblade: you insult my queen, you threaten my people with slavery and death, ohh i've chosen my words careful perisan, pehapes you should've done the same with yours.

koji: this is blasmephy! this is madness!

showblade: madness? This. is. **SPARTA!** (kicks koji into the feeding pit.) woo okay got that out, back to dares.

metabee: really?

ikki: you are both yellow,

erika: you both change into cars,

showblade: you both have guns on you're wrists.

sumilidon: umm..(remebers all the dates he had with nuetra, while karian nor koji knew about.)

showblade:(reading mind) dude, did you really?

sumilidon: yep.

showblade: thats...

sumilidon: sad i know

showblade: no,no its not sad, its just...

metabee: what are you two talking about?

showblade:(whrispering) tunnel of love.

metabee: Ohhh.

brass: wait how can i be here, yet over there at the same time?

showblade:paradox?

brass: paradox.

showblade: oh sh-(each gets sent to a driffent deimson.) where are we?

metabee:(with brass and showblade) you're the author, you should know!

showblade: and you expect me to know every deismonsal plane?

metabee: may be not but still..

showblade: hey isn't that sonic?

sonic: hey aren't you that aruthor whose keeps on killing me?

showblade: to err is to human.

sonic: i'm not human.

showblade: that can rearranged.

sonic:(backing away) what are you here for?

showblade: paradox.

sonic: oh.

sumildon, neurta, and the scerws.

sloan: hey boss look what i found! (hands her showblade's next dare)

_hey im not as evil as i sound i love these fics i can point out that kam is more an emo than shadow the ULTIMATE LIFE FORM cool caps  
hey i know metabee take sword lessons from samuri then go fight darth maul whith my new black lightsaber loose it and face the fanpit of doom  
rokusho you can help metabee out  
oi phantom face my chaos cannon you to ikki i never liked you.  
mwa hahahahahaha ok im now going to torture that blue faker now all medabots go party yay_

samatha: its sases its from chaos master. good thing showblade isn't here to see this! (laughs, then hears someone yell CANNONBALL!)

the rest of the cast:(falls from the sky in front of them)

showblade: Ow! aki get off me!

metabee: where's brass?

krosserdog: whats going on?

(after getting out from the pile)

showblade: hey sweet the dares! thanks sam! okay metabee learn!

metabee: kk.(leaves to train)

phatom:what?(get blasted by large esxploin.)

showblade:well okay...

metabee: (fights darth maul and loses)

showblade: i'll kill him! (jumps kicks drath mual into the feeding pit) okay bye!


	13. Chapter 13: DEADPOOL?

_Er...I ave a paradox preventing machine so it should of...Hey who turned it off?!!_

Sonic: Eggman

Eggman: Sorry (turns machine back on)

There we go.

Sonic: Your staying over there till after 4 chapters.

Everyone: You all can kill Eggman for the turning it off.

Brass: What fun things have you done with Metabee?

Ocena: (Grabs her and throws her in my Feeding pit and watches Scorpanok and Ravage devour her) It's fun isn't it.

sonic: so I have to stay here for 4 chapters?

showblade: yep and its from DM77, oh and ikki?

ikki: what?

showblade:bye.

ikki: huh?(gets blasted by gaint connon)

showblade: (brings back) turns out you too were suppossed to be killed by chaos master.

Ikki: aw man.

showblade: anyway, hey eggman?

eggman: what?

showblade: meet deadpool.

deadpool: HOLY MOTHER OF MEATBALLS! WHOZAT? FANXE? YOU! (points at eggman.)

eggman: What?!

deadpool: (insane ranting goes here.)

eggman:(dies of deadpool never shutting up)

showblade: well... didn't that was possible. so

deadpool: Have you had (CENSORED)? huh? Why is (CENSORED) censored? **** OH COME ON! ******%^$##^

brass: Uhhhhh.

metabee: Whaaaaaa?

showblade: huh? (eats popcorn)

deadpool: what are doing?

showblade: enjoying the show. (watches oceana get eaten.)

deadpool: thats barbaric!

showblade:(shows deadpool oceana espode)

deadpool:(sobbing) how could you! you left metabee heartbroken even though he doesn't have a heart!

showblade: i know dude, she's a two timing **&#!! may she burn in *%^&#$%#$# see ya next time.

(sorry if the chapter was short but come on, i didn't have alot to work with.)

deadpool is marvel character that has a healing factor and damn near unkillable. he's also insane and talks alot.


End file.
